New Beginnings
by mysterygal007
Summary: what happens when Edward leaves Bella..how does she cope?... or was leaving Bella Edward's biggest mistake..who had more to lose..bella or edward? xx BELLA/EDWARD xx
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

He used me......He never loved me......He left me................

I made a mistake once and i am going to make sure i never repeat it again..................

Hatred wasn't what i felt for him....not yet....but anger and distrust...YES..........

EDWARD CULLEN

the one person whom i thought truly loved me,cared for me just like i did for him..without any care as to what others thought..............

Him and his family consisting of Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper..left 2 days ago..they needed to move on again.......after all if you don't age people do start questioning it......

GOD..i cant believe i have been living in La Push for 2 years now....2 years ago i met him in our high school..2 years ago he told me he was a vampire..and now 2 days ago he broke my heart to smithering pieces and left me...nearly for dead if it hadn't been for Jake..my best friend...he found me in the woods and took care of me while i broke down....and finally healed.

BUT,,,,

Now i feel content ..I'm moving on in my life ..as of now Edward Cullen never existed in my life just like i didn't for him....

Welcome to new beginnings.....

I'm Isabella Marie Swan....You can call me Bella......

**please review and let me know what u think**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Years Later:**

**Bella POV**

'Yeh..I would like two large cheese burgers, three large fries, two coke cans..five doughnuts and..hmmm two slices of chocolate gateux..and what would you two like?'

Me and Nessie sat across Jake gobsmacked at all the food he had ordered and that too all for HIMSELF!....I mean yes Wolves have big appetites but seriously this was ridicilous.

'Uh .. just have two cokes please'.

Speaking for me and Nessie..poor girl..she was still getting used to to her boyfriend and imprint being a wolf. I have known Jake for years, but i met Nessie recently when Jake imprinted on her after she came to visit her Uncle Sam the Alpha of the pack..Thankfully Sam didn't hold a grudge against Jake for imprinting on Nessie as it is not upto the wolf to choose who he wants to imprint on..the imprint just happens..its not definable, Sam himself had imprinted on Emily who is now his wife..all is well that ends well _i guess_.

I'm really happy for Jake, and he could't have found a better person for himself then Nessie..she loves him to bits and vice versa..she did play hard to get at first mind you..finding out someone loves you and wants to spend the rest of their lives with by just catching a small glimpse of you..and then knowing that he didnt have a choice as to who that person was..was not impressive...but Jake finally somehow un-beknown to me won her over..they are inseperable now...that's how Nessie and me also became great friends, she's like the sister i always wanted..and she uses that against me whenever she can...

' Why you smirking Bells, what's the joke?' Nessie and Jake were both watching me now with _'you are a wierdo look' _*sigh*

'Nothing ..Im just heading off now..i will leave you love birds to end for yourself'. I headed out of Burger King, feeling happy and relieved at getting away from Jake and Nessie the shopoholic..she so reminded me of........._Alice Cullen_...........

* * *

Parking the car in the drive-way i looked up at the house i have been living in since i first moved to Forks to live with my dad..... _Charlie_...after his sudden death in a shoot out..i inherited this place..and to be honest i found I loved it here..i missed Charlie terribly I had memories of him all over this house, and because of that i didnt want to change anything that would take him further away from me; also being a pre-school teacher didnt leave me much time to tend to this place._enough of the excuses Bella_.. i think some big changes are needed....time to move on.._again....._

* * *

**Mission Re-decorate!**

Blue, Yellow, Cream, Red paint tubs _check_

curtains _ check _

tiles _ check_

wallpaper _( with no girly patterns) check_

bed-stuff_ check_

_PHEWW..._it might look like a small list but carrying them to the car was a nightmare!

Considering it was the 21st century you would think they would have something to make all this easier to transport..._stop your whining Isabella...._i have everything planned now..as it is the summer holidays i am hoping to get all of the redecorating done ASAP.

I didn't realise before but i'm actually really enjoying this..alott!..I guess alot has changed since the past 2 years..That Bella would have cringed at even having to go shopping,THAT Bella was shy, easily intimidated, quiet, _heartbroken_ ..THIS Bella is nothing like THAT Bella.. even Jake can't call me 'boring Bella' anymore..so ho can you?

* * *

_Ring Ring_

**Where's the damn mobile when you need it!**

_Ring Ring_

'Hi Jake what's up?...

'Hello Bells..where are you?..I've been ringing you for ages!'

A smile creaped up on my face...Jake and now Nessie were the only ones who knew how much i broke down once 2 years ago and then after Charlie's death...i dont know what i would have done withought them,, and it was situations like this that made me realise how lucky i was to have them in my life.

'Chill Jake number one i'm driving..number two i came to the decor store to get some stuff for the house and number three i left my phone in the truck..i'm just on my way home now..okay?'.

'Bella what's wrong?' _dont panic not the time to panic..._

'Jake!..the breaks have failed ! what do i do? ! '

_'WHAT!.._Bella!'

_**CRASSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

'BELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'!

The last thing i heard was my name being called..it was soo familiar ..yet so unrecognisable too....before i could think who it was the darkness enclosed all around me.

* * *

**Please remember to review :)**

**Atleast 2 reviews to get the next promo! :)**


	3. Note by Mysterygal007

**Hey readers!**

**Please let me know if i should continue the fanfic or not?..**

**and aslo let me know if u have some ideas that i could include in the story :)**

**Thankyou**

**x Mysterygal007 x**


End file.
